


Getting Ready For The Show

by Aniloonys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys mentioned, F/M, Smut, Sorry no robo dick, Soul Sex, maybe a part two?, tongue action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp, finally made a new story/one-shot. But now with Mettaton and he isn't a dick! So enjoy him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready For The Show

You read the text sent to you once more, 'Darling, you must be on my show! Please! The crowd would adore you!' You sighed, this is the 100th time he had asked.

Mettaton was a close friend of yours for a good few years now, honestly he isn't too bad. He has been wanting you to partake in being on his cooking show but you just didn't think it would work out. You were a fan of his and you, well, had a crush on him. Sure, he mostly was in his rectangle form most of the time but his EX form was.... gorgeous, if not handsome.

To be honest the main reason you said no was because of how many of his fangirls and fanboys he has, they would kill you. Or at least threaten you. Humans are cruel at times if not scary... but should it really bother you? I mean, you have other friends to protect you. Undyne especially would.

You sighed and decided on the answer, 'Fine, I will, but only so you will stop asking.' You then stood up from oyour couch, smiling a bit. Lucky for you, you could literally walk to the studio as it wasn't far. Your phone went off, you picked it up to read, 'Okay, please, make your way here now! We must pick out an outfit for you!' You blushed slightly, you already beginning to regret this decision.

Once you got to the studio you made your way straight to Mettaton's room. Luckily the guard knew you very well, he stepped aside and let you in, you thanking him and smiling before going in. Mettaton was in his EX form suprising, listening to some songs he had sung from other artists, probably some originals as well. He turned and looked back at you, smiling wide. "There you are, gorgeous!" He then went over and hugged you tightly.

You blushed and hugged him back slightly. "Nice to see you, too, Mettaton." You couldn't help but smile, sure, he was full of himself but he is pretty sweet at times. He then pulled away and motioned you over to a closet within the room, it was a literal walk in closet. You looked at all the outfits and shoes inside. Man... there was a bunch.

"Pick out and try on some outfits, darling!~" He chuckled, "I wish to see you in them as well, if you don't mind~" He was close to your ear at that last line, blush coming back but darker. You only nodded before you heard his heels move back into the original room. You let out a soft sigh and went through the many clothes and shoes. Most of the shoes were heels or flats. Heels were a no-no as you couldn't walk in them and didn't want to break something...

Now dresses... that would be harder to decide on. There were enough clothes to match a rainbow, actually they made a literal rainbow around the room. But a good chunk was pink. Hm... perhaps you could wear pink? That would make Mettaton happy, right? He does love pink, alot. You went through the different dresses, some showed way too much while others did very little. Man, he does have a lot of dresses... though the occasional masculine outfit.

You found a simple dress, well, somewhat simple. It had a giant black bow that covered the back but it was cute! You pulled it out and smiled, this would definitely work. It had no straps and it definitely would fit your size and bust.

You quickly changed into it, smiling as you looked in the mirror, the flats you chose were a slightly darker pink than the dress but it was definitely cute on you!

You quickly ran over to the door, "Mettaton, I picked out an outfit!" You called out to him.

"Ah! Then let me see, darling!" He called back, excitement in his voice.

You took a deep breath and stepped out so he could see you, blushing slightly as you hoped it didn't show... too much. You looked at him, his eyes were wide. His face almost... like he was in shock. Your blush deepening from his staring. Did he not like it?

You watched as he stood up and walked over to you, he circled around you. Definitely looking the outfit over and perhaps, you.

He soon stopped in front of you. He seemed to have a disapproving look on his face but it soon switched to one of delight. "You look absolutely stunning, darling!" He took ahold of your hand before kissing it gently.

You looked away, your face burning as you flushed a slight red. Mettaton had looked at the clock then back to you, "Darling, this outfit will definitely do! But we have a few hours til the show even begins! So we much find a way to entertain ourselves til then!" You only nodded, looking at him now.

He then took you over to a small couch that was to the side of the room. He spoke softly now, "Y/N...." Your eyes widened a bit, looking at him. He never really used your name, not unless things were on a more serious mood. "I have something to ask you..."

You gulped silently. Talk? What did he want to talk about? Was it something bad? Probably not but who knows? You snapped out of your train of thought when you felt a gloved finger lift your chin up, staring up at Mettaton.

"Y/N.... do you... love me?" He asked, it was almost like a whisper. His voice low and smooth, luckily you were sitting. If you were standing you were sure you'd end up on the floor.

Welp, here goes nothing. "Yes... I do, I h-have for awhile..." You managed out, your voice soft and low as you looked him in the eyes. "I... am sorry if you don't feel the same... I just-"

You then were cut off by lips pressing to yours, your eyes wide as you blushed darkly than you were previous. You soon relaxed, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. Your hands rested on his chest plate, careful not to hit any buttons or the nob on it. For a robot.. he was very good.

He then deepened it, a metallic tongue running over your bottom lip. 'Strange... when did he get a tongue?' You thought to yourself before opening your mouth just enough for his tongue to enter your mouth. It's cool surface running over what it could before meeting your own, your tongues wrestling and dancing perfectly against each other. The feeling was amazing, robot tongue or not. After a few minutes he pulled away from you, smiling.

You couldn't help but smile back, giggling a bit. He chuckled along with you. You then stared into each others eyes, seemingly lost in his pink shaded ones as he was lost into yours. "Y/N...." Mettaton whispered low. "Let's have a little...heart to heart..." You soon saw Mettaton's soul leave it's container from his belt.

You felt your own leave your body, glowing a pinkish red color. Mettaton smiled laying you down onto the couch, the dress lifted up just enough for your waist and below to be exposed. Your souls were merely a good inch from one another. He leaned down just enough to reach your ear, "I can't wait to do this... I am sure you will enjoy it very much~" You shivered from the sound of his voice, watching your souls closely.

You watched as his pressed to yours, a intense feeling of pleasure shooting through you. You could feel his love for you from it. His passion for you was more than you could dream. He could also feel your love for him, he couldn't believe it himself. You kissed again as your souls rubbed and moved against each other, you could label it as... well, soul sex as the passion and pleasure were as extreme perhaps even more.

You were moaning into each others mouth, panting heavily. Soon you watched as he pulled away again, you pouting slightly. "My, my, darling, I can tell how wet you are...~" His eyes scanning your lower half. He then lowered his hand down and removed your panties, he held them on one finger before throwing them behind him. You watched him as he smirked, clearly being full of himself right now as if he was on stage. He spread your legs wide, lowering his head down and spreading your lips with one hand. He then slowly licked your clit causing you to gasp and buck, luckily he moved his face up enough. He chuckled looking up at you, your face flushed as you looked down at him. "You aren't gonna last long~" He then lowered down again, his tongue forcing itself into you.

You gasped and gripped his hair, not too tight though. He let out a groan as he lapped your insides, enjoying the taste of you which, yes, he can taste you. You were extremely sensitive considering how horny you had grown from the soul sex, which your souls had once again returned to there original places. Though yours was covered in a pink goop from Mettaton's soul.

He buried his face deeper as you gasped, your grip tightening a bit now as he groaned louder. He pulled away slightly before diving back in, probably getting some air. Which was weird since he is a robot. He used his free hand to rub your swolen clit. It wouldn't be long now and Mettaton could tell, you were tightening around his tongue he looked up at you, your eyes meeting again. He loved the look of you now, it was perfect.

He held onto your legs on the side of his head, once he felt you tighten more. You came quickly, your back arching as you gasped. You then moaned out his name, it was drawn out as you soon relaxed against the couch. Mettaton easing you through it. You looked up at him as he smiled, chuckling softly. "That must of felt really good~"

You nodded and smiled, Mettaton went and grabbed you a new pair of panties. "Once you fully recover from that, clean up and get ready fully, I shall talk to Alphys while you do so. He winked at you then left the room, leaving you with your thoughts and pondering why he would be calling Alphys for.


End file.
